


don't have to tell you (i love your precious heart)

by Anonymous



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: (set in their early twenties), Alternate Universe - Canon, Background Relationships, Bisexual Allison Hargreeves, Bisexual Diego Hargreeves, Drinking, F/M, Fluff and Light Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 05:39:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19202992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Diego’s day is not going well.Starting a fight in a library wasn’t the brightest move, and here he sits, in the precinct’s holding cell.





	don't have to tell you (i love your precious heart)

**Author's Note:**

> feels kinda beat out smut by mistake whoops, for [this kinkmeme prompt](https://umbrellakink.dreamwidth.org/284.html?thread=16668), title from paloma faith's never tear us apart

Diego’s day is not going well. Eudora broke up with him when he dropped out of the academy, he got in a fight with some stranger over Vanya- ‘I heard the slut in the shadows is writing a book-’ and Diego punched the rest of the sentence out of his mouth. (He thought they were decades past that gross nickname, his mind unhelpfully bringing up the myriad of others for Allison and Klaus and Ben and him. God, he hopes Vanya’s book is fiction.)

He should’ve made the guy go outside. Starting a fight in a damn library wasn’t the brightest move, and here he sits, in the precinct’s holding cell. The cherry on top of a fan-fucking-tastic day, and fuck does he hope his once classmates don’t show up.

Officer Birri is unlocking the door, “It’s your lucky day Hargreeves. Get your shit together.” 

Diego looks up, expecting a resigned Patch and sees his sister instead. 

“I thought you were in LA.”

Allison shrugs, “Like he said, your lucky day.”

.

Allison doesn’t say more until they’re out of the precinct, sunglasses on and arm threaded through his. “They gonna make you do extra drills tomorrow?” 

Diego snorts, as if drills had anything on what their father used to make them do. “I’m not- I quit.” 

“Well shit. You wanna get a drink?”

Diego blinks, if this wasn’t Allison- but it is. “I have Captain Morgan at home.” 

Allison beams, “You’re my favorite.” 

And in the fading afternoon sun, it’s tempting to believe her. 

.

A quarter of a bottle of rum later, and Diego isn’t feeling self-conscious about his basement apartment anymore. He knows Allison must be living it up in LA, but she only smiles at the punching bag in the corner, says the place suits him. Half a bottle of rum later, and Diego’s finishing up his story about losing his virginity to Bella- fan extraordinaire. Allison’s giggling in the appropriate places- ripping the first condom from nervousness before he could even get it on, nearly getting caught by Bella’s parents, sneaking back into the house and Mom telling him his pants were unzipped- and he feels warm all over, happy and almost home again. 

“Uh huh laugh it up,” Diego says, but he’s smiling. “Your cherry story better be good.” 

“It’s messy.” Allison grins easy, clearly flicking back to the memory. “Her name was Sasha-” 

Diego spits out his drink, coughing. “W-what?” 

She rolls her eyes, “Really after all of Klaus’s adventures, I didn’t expect that reaction.” 

His cheeks burn as he shakes his head quickly, words stumbling out of reach. “No I- I thought it was Luther.” Number One had never outright said anything, but he’d happily implied and glared whenever him or Ben gave Allison too much attention. 

She pours herself another glass, hand trembling. “I rumored him to kiss me once.” A bitter laugh cracks out of her, “I never told anyone. I couldn’t let anything happen after that. It wasn’t real, he might’ve never even- I couldn’t.” 

“Hey, hey of course he wanted you, all of us did. C’mon movie star, you can’t tell me you don’t know how beautiful you are,” Diego says, wincing after.

“All of us,” she echoes, eyes bright. She’s unfairly stunning, even more-so up close, she always has been.

Diego groans, almost wishes she was still wearing the damn sunglasses, flopping back onto the floor. “I can vividly remember the summer you discovered mini skirts.” 

Allison laughs, laying down on the floor beside him, poking his chest. “You’re one to talk Mr. Nipple Ring. Ben-” 

She stops herself, and Diego asks quietly, “Ben what?” 

Allison closes her eyes, a small smile on her lips. “Ben and I spent an entire evening with Klaus’s weed once, commiserating over that piercing.”

“You should have said something,” the drunken words come out before he thinks them, heat racing up and down his spine. He can see it so easily, Allison and Ben kissing, Allison and Ben- _fuck_. 

“Oh yeah?” she says, words steady but fingertips tripping over his chest, jerky. “What should I have said?” 

Diego swallows, wets his lips. Allison looks like an angel, a fallen one only by proximity to himself, curls haloing around her face. “That I h-heard a r-rumor you were on your knees for m-me.” 

Something flashes in her eyes, and stupid- stupid drunk self saying shit his sister, fuck his _sister_ doesn’t need to hear. She just told him about the kiss of course she doesn’t want to hear some dumb fantasy from when he was sixteen and- 

Her hand slips beneath the collar of his shirt, doesn’t go lower. But the fingers are steady now as her long nails scratch a faint three lined necklace. 

“Show me,” she murmurs, and Diego doesn’t need anything more than that. 

Time speeds up as he rucks her dress up, pulling her closer by her thighs, and suddenly she’s riding his face, and it’s glorious. All he can taste is her, hands keeping her thighs splayed wide, Allison moaning loudly. He’s going to make her scream like this, won’t fuck her until the floor itself is drenched and she’s ready to rumor him for it. Will move to the bed, fuck her nice and slow, make sure this isn’t a one time thing. He squeezes his fingers around her thighs, and she squeezes back, and he won’t let her go easy.

(Tongue deep in her, he still can’t believe it- Allison, _Allison_ , is letting him do this.)


End file.
